Smoking is Bad
by cr0wznest
Summary: Heya. Naya just wants to have a cigarette alone in her trailer, unless of course Heather wants to join in on the fun. One-shot.


**Authors Note: **Well this was fun! I know I'm writing so many one shots lately, but I can't get them out of my head!

* * *

Naya had had a long fucking day and all she wanted to do was sit in her trailer and light up a cigarette. Dianna was a little disapproving of the Latina's habit but she wasn't going to let her know. Everybody has to try one at least once in their life, she thought. So when the director called cut, all of the actors dispersed into small groups while she immediately ran in the direction of her trailer. She had stocked up on perfume recently so the trailer smelling disgusting wasn't going to be a problem.

She knew everyone was busy so she'd have no disruptions. She pulled out a deck of Camel lights and grabbed her lighter from a hidden pocket in her purse. Naya had cut down heaps since working on Glee. Since her and Heather became series regulars she had been thrust into the spotlight and she didn't want to be shown in public doing something that so many fans may disapprove of. So she only smokes maybe once or twice a week when she's alone.

Heather hadn't really been informed about this habit of Naya's and that's the way the brunette would like to keep it. She knew her best friend had been so healthy and fit her whole life and the look on her face if she saw Naya ruining her health with those cancer sticks. She'd basically flip her shit. Well, that's what Naya thinks anyway.

Just as she's about to light up she feels the need to piss, so she sighs, places the lighter and cigarette in her purse and heads outside. The toilet in her trailer has been clogged for the past two days because of her drunken antics with the cast a couple nights ago. They thought it was a good idea to shred an item of clothing they didn't want and shove it down the toilet.

When she reaches the bathroom inside the lot and closes the door, she hears the door push open and footsteps clatter along the tiles. Naya purses her lips and waits, sniffing her jacket to see if she smells like an unlit cigarette.

"I don't know about you but I think it's really sexy," Heather's voice emits through the room.

"Please, it's absolutely disgusting," Dianna replies, turning the tap on to wet her hands then splatter the water on her face.

Naya scrunches her eyebrows in confusion as to what her two friends are on about. She doesn't want to make a sound though, she thinks it'll be awkward because they are the closest friends on the show and hiding in a stall eavesdropping isn't really what good friends do.

"I think it's just when the smoke leaves their lips really slowly," Heather argues, slamming her palm on the sink.

"So you're telling me if someone just had a cigarette and asked you to make out with them you would?" Dianna retorted, applying lip gloss and then brushing passed Heather to the door. Heather follows, sighing and saying 'yes' about 10 times really loud.

Naya can't help but chuckle at her best friends determination. She also can't believe the latest revelation. So Heather doesn't mind smoking huh?

/ /

She ends up in her trailer 10 minutes later because she decided to take a detour to the costume department. She places on the leather jacket she wore for the performance of 'Bad' in the Michael Jackson episode. She doesn't really know what she's doing but she's determined to test her best friend out and see if this will make Heather want her, bad.

For the past few weeks, they'd been creeping around each other, sending each other short but meaningful glances. When they had a scene they delivered the lines honestly. When they didn't have a scene, they'd meet in the bathroom or one of their trailers. Long story short, they had a solid sex life and neither of them wanted to change that.

She grabs a cigarette and lights it up, before heading outside. She's leaning against the side of her trailer, one leg bent with her foot resting against the wall. Heather skips towards the brunette with a chirpy grin. The grin is instantly turned into something that's unrecognisable and when Naya notices it, she smirks inwardly to herself. Heather slows her skip into a walk and finds herself lost for words. Watching Naya's luscious lips part, the smoke emitting slowly from them and her outfit is too much for Heather to handle.

Naya tilts her head back and lets out a long smooth drag. Heather licks her lips, in a completele daze.

"Hey Hemo, what's up?" Naya begins casually.

Heather stiffens, because something about the brunette's voice at that moment is so damn sexy. "W-why are you wearing the - the um M-Michael Jackson - leather - hot..." Heather mutters and Naya can't help but giggle at the blonde's awkward slip.

"Did you want to go inside?" Naya doesn't give Heather time to answer, she's already got the trailer door open. Heather doesn't even hesitate in following the Latina into the trailer. She watches Naya sit lowly on the couch with one leg cross over the other. Her eyes are glued to those damn lips. She wishes she was the end of that cigarette so badly.

"What were you saying before Hemo?"

"W-when, outside?" Heather squeaks and Naya simply nods in response. "Oh, um... I was just wondering why you're wearing the jacket from the MJ episode..." She trails off when Naya slips off the leather jacket and throws it at Heather's feet.

Naya lets out a light giggle and bends over to butt out her cigarette in an empty water bottle. "I just felt like wearing this today, it feels comfortable," Naya replies innocently. "Is that a problem?" She purrs.

Heather shakes her head, blankly staring at the brunette's movements. It doesn't take long for her to realise she's been gazing at Naya for over three minutes, because the brunette's on her feet, standing a few inches away from the blonde.

"You okay babe?" Naya asks. Heather shakes her head and smiles shyly, dipping her chin towards her chest. "Want one?" The blonde's head slowly tilts back up to look at the object in Naya's hand.

"Uh, no thanks," Heather purses her lips.

"Do you mind if I have another one then?" Naya pouts, speaking in a teasing tone that makes Heather's head fill with butterflies. She lights it up without waiting for an answer and when she exhales, Heather has to close her eyes so she doesn't go blind from the amount of smoke leaving Naya's lips.

Heather clears her throat, acting like it doesn't affect her. But the brunette can tell by the blonde's awkward posture and her eyes constantly gazing down at her lips, that she's having a hard time keeping it together.

"Can I teach you something?" Naya suddenly asks, stepping backwards to sit on the edge of the couch.

"Okay," Heather breathes, unsure of the brunette's next move. Naya raises her hand and curls her pointer finger for Heather to move towards her. The blonde obliges instantly, stepping forward slowly until her shins brush against Naya's knees. "What do you want to teach me Naya?"

The tone in Heather's voice is like honey, smooth and slick. Naya now knows just how much the blonde wants this.

"It'll probably work best if you sit on me," Naya whispers. Heather doesn't think she's heard right. First of all Naya made a little noise at the end of her sentence that sounded like small laugh/moan. Heather only knows that it's enough to obey the brunette. Whatever Naya wants, Heather will do. No hesitation.

"Like this?" Heather decides to play along, spreading her legs on either side of the brunette's and straddling her.

"Yeah," Naya breathes like she's just experienced the best sex of her life. "A little closer though." She grips Heather's thighs, sliding them forward so they're basically dry humping each other for a moment.

Heather lets out a small moan and blushes when she sees Naya's cheeky expression. Naya flicks the end of her cigarette so that the excess ash falls on the table. She'll make sure to clean it up later in case Dianna makes one of her impromptu visits. Heather's hand slide around Naya's neck and sit at the back. Her fingers tickle the back of the brunette's neck and Naya can't help but shiver.

"O-okay, I'm going to inhale the smoke then blow it in your mouth," Naya explains a little nervously. She's so close to Heather's lips right now and all she wants to do is nibble and suck on them.

"Am I going to die?" Heather murmurs, shifting on Naya's lap which makes both girls breaths hitch.

Naya giggles, "No silly, just relax." Naya brings the cigarette to her lips, breathes it in and then turns to Heather. The blonde's lips are only slightly parted, but Naya knows just what to do.

She leans forward, opening her lips and exhaling the smoke in and against Heather's mouth. Their lips are about a hair's breath away and they graze occasionally, causing both girls to stiffen. But neither feel uncomfortable and neither want to pull back.

The smoke has disappeared into the air while the girls continue to gaze into each other's eyes.

"You're really sexy when you smoke," Heather admits, blushing slightly. Naya smirks instantly and begins to slide her hands along the blonde's thighs. "Mmm, Naya you don't know what you do to me," The blonde moans, closing her eyes and resting their foreheads together.

"You sure as hell don't know what you do to me," Naya responds, eagerly gliding one hand up to cup Heather's right breast. She kneads the flesh until the blonde begins to arch her back and their cores meet. It's not hard to feel tell that Naya's completely aroused, because her spanks are soaking through. The skirt she's wearing bunches up at her thighs as Heather begins to rock back and forth.

"Would you kiss a smoker?" Naya breathes out, causing Heather to stop for a moment and really look at the brunette.

She grins sheepishly and tucks a stray hair behind Naya's left ear. "Only you." She then leans in, taking Naya's cheeks in her hands as their lips firmly press together. They part after a while and Naya takes her time to appreciate the blonde's taste. Heather sucks generously on Naya's bottom lip, causing the brunette to thrust up and grind harder into the blonde.

Heather pulls back, leaning to the side and placing soft kisses against Naya's jaw line. She then leans down, biting on the flesh of the brunette's throat. Naya lets out a harsh hiss, digging her nails into Heather's shoulder blades.

"I need you," Naya moans, pulling back and basically throwing Heather on the couch. Naya spreads the girls legs and thank god she's just in her cheerios uniform because the brunette needs her now.

Heather grins at her best friends eagerness, allowing Naya to rip her spanks off and rake her fingers under cheerios top. Heather's back arches off the couch and she squints her eyes shut. "Touch me," She groans. "Down there."

Naya's already one step ahead of her, placing tender kisses along the inner part of Heather's thighs. She licks all the way up to Heather's clit and sucks diligently until she can clearly hear Heather beg for more.

"Oh my god, baby, don't stop," She moans, clutching the back of Naya's head. She thrusts upwards continuously, begging for Naya to do more. Heather can feel her thighs turn to jelly and soon enough her whole lower half is practically numb. She feels like it's buzzing.

Naya takes three generous licks of Heather's soaking wet folds, before sliding two fingers in at once. "Mmph, fuck," Heather moans.

The brunette slowly and tenderly thrusts her fingers in and out of Heather, making sure to curl the tips of her fingers when she's deep inside the blonde. Heather loves that. She twirls her tongue in circles against Heather's clit, making the blonde's chest feel heavy and her forehead begin to cover in sweat.

She picks up the pace, noticing how Heather's walls clench around her digits. Once she's sucked on Heather's clit for another long 10 seconds, she can feel the blonde begin to cum. She makes a squeak noise and her back hits the couch again. Heather's eyes are still closed, but Naya makes sure to worship every inch of her body before she begins to feel sober again.

She lifts up both Heather's legs, placing kisses down the length of them. She then lifts the blonde's top up so she can glide her tongue along the blonde's taut abs. Heather's eyes begin to open and she tugs on one of Naya's hands. Their fingers instantly entangle together.

Naya makes sure to kiss around each of Heather's breasts before facing her again. When their eyes meet, Heather's still half lidded, they break out in grins.

_"Naya?" _

"Shit!" Naya hisses and attempts to leap off Heather but falls sideways and into the table. When Dianna hears the crashing sounds from inside she barges in and gasps at the sight. Heather's pantsless, Naya's lying in a pool of cigarettes and the room smells like sex and smoke.

Dianna purses her lips and is about to leave when Lea steps into the room. "Hello ladies," She sing songs to Dianna, then turns to her left. "How ab- Oh my god!" Heather's eyes are basically bulging out of her skull. She covers her lower half with a cushion, while Naya attempts to stand from her fall.

"Uh, ladies," Lea clears her throat and stares at the littered cigarettes everywhere. "Di are they your smokes?" Dianna's eyes widen, so do Naya's. "Oh my god, you girls were doing shot guns weren't you? I bet it got really heated and you ended up having se-"

"Lea, sweety," Dianna shushes the shorter brunette. "We're going to leave you girls to it." She shoves Lea out of the trailer and slams the door.

Heather breaks out in laughter and Naya sits on the couch beside her legs. "Would you like a cigarette?" Naya asks in a british accent, causing Heather to snort and shake her head. She grips Naya's neck bringing their lips crashing together.

"Just want you," Heather mumbles against Naya's lips.

_The end. _

* * *

**As always, let me know what you think :)**


End file.
